


After Practice

by mpkio2



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: BoyxBoy, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Shota, Shotacon, Yaoi, inazuma eleven go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpkio2/pseuds/mpkio2
Summary: Shinsuke gets flustered during practice when around Tenma. But after practice, he allows himself to fall into his own fantasies, and release the stress and tension he feels about his best friend. But what if someone watches him, finds out what he really does and how he truly feels towards Tenma? Shotacon Yaoi BoyxBoy ShinsukexTenma Rated M for sexually explicit material.





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello fellow Inazuma Eleven fans! :)
> 
> Yeah, so I’ve recently got into the Inazuma Eleven anime (I’m on “Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone”) and really like the characters Shinsuke and Tenma. Seeing how they’re such prevalent characters through the anime, I assumed many have paired them together. Low and behold, I was surprised that was not the case. What gives?
> 
> So, to satisfy my perverted mind, this fanfic is the outcome of that.
> 
> Anywho, read and enjoy! :)
> 
> Sorry for bad spelling and grammar.  
> \--  
> TRIGGER WARNING: This fanfic contains Yaoi/Shotacon and is of a sexual explicit nature between Shinsuke and Tenma. If this offends you, I suggest you read no further. Thank you.

**After Practice  
** Written by mpkio2

It had been a long day for the Inazuma boys soccer club, with Coach Endou instructing all team members to practice their hardest and to never give up in their abilities. The Holy Road final was fast approaching, and everyone could feel the pressure building, despite Coach Endou’s encouraging words and Trainer Kiddou’s strategic planning.

The sun was slowly setting just over the school soccer building, an orange/yellow hue covering the sky, creating a peaceful atmosphere which almost soaked through the Inazuma boy’s skin and, momentarily, washed away any troubling thoughts.

“Take it in, guys,” Coach Endou announced, looking up to the sky. “A peaceful mind and a well-rested body is what you all need,” Through a few members trying to catch their breaths, an assembled grunts and nods of the heads replied. “You all practiced well. I know we’ll win the Holy Road and take home the championship!”

“Yeah!” came the loud and enthusiastic cheer from the boys, who stood to chat for a while, (Encouraging on each other, congratulating on new hissatsu techniques that were completely mastered and on a long, well practice session,) before retiring to the locker room to get changed.

Tenma Matsukaze was about to join his fellow team mates when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend, Inazuma’s second goalkeeper and Sangoku-senpai’s disciple, Shinsuke Nishizono standing on the pitch in his goalkeeper uniform, staring at the boy in his hands. Sensing something was troubling his friend, Tenma approached slowly.

“Shinsuke,” Tenma announced in that happy care-free voice of his.

The smaller boy’s reaction was clear to see; startled, he jumped a little before recovering himself and turning to face Tenma with a just as surprised expression.

“Oh, Tenma…” Shinsuke replied, his cheeks glowing red. “I…er…didn’t see you there, heh,” Embarrassed, he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh, sorry,” Tenma said in a gentle voice. “Practice is over. Let’s go…” And just as Tenma was readying himself to take off, challenge his best friend to a race back to the locker rooms, Shinsuke replied in a mumble:

“Err…actually, I….go without me,”

“Without you?” Tenma repeated, turning to face Shinsuke, worry clearly plastered on his face.

“Don’t worry,” Shinsuke replied in a happy care-free tone, with an accompanied smile. “I’ll be fine….just…need to think a little about the big game, K?”

But Tenma could see though all; through the guise that Shinsuke had attempted to fool him with. Something was wrong…

“Er…sure,” Despite how he felt, feeling the worry ebbing away in his stomach, Tenma replied and allowed Shinsuke room to think, allowed him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he just needed some space…? “I can wait for you-“

“No!” The small goalkeeper exclaimed, suddenly, the ball dropping from his grasp, landing on the grass below him with a small “THUD”. A momentary silence filled the air, with the wind blowing between them.

A bird tweeted, a car beeped , and then…

“I..er…sorry for snapping at you, Ten-“

“No, no, it’s fine,” Tenma replied, plasting a smile on his face, like Shinsuke, guising himself from what he was truly feeling…

_What’s wrong, Shinsuke?_

“I’ll see you tomorrow, K?”

Wind continued to blow through the air where neither said a thing…

“Err…OK, see you tomorrow, then,” Shinsuke replied, the sun shining unto his smiling face.

Tenma nodded his head, smiling all the while. He then turned, hesitated for a second, before accepting what he had decided to do, and departed, leaving his best friend standing on the pitch.

“Bye, Shinsuke!” Tenma exclaimed back at him, waving all the while, Shinsuke replying in turn. With his churning stomach and beating heart, Tenma stopped at the top of the hill, looked back, saw his friend holding onto the soccer ball in his hands, and resumed his route to the locker rooms, thinking all the while…

“Shinsuke…Shinsuke…Shinsuke…”

\--

Feeling his heart about to burst, his stomach squirming and sweat dripping down his brow, Shinsuke stared at the ball within his shaking grasp. He felt terrible, ashamed of lying completely to his best friend’s face, horrible that he had to do it.

But that was the problem….

He _had_ to do it.

There was no other option, no discussing an alternative one.

For Shinsuke was trapped, completely and utterly, like a rabbit caught in an approaching headlights. Truth was, Shinsuke had been acting a little…strange. He couldn’t really explain it himself, not knowing why his body was acting the way it was.

During practice for a week now, his body would not do as his brain commanded him to do so; many a time Tsuguri or Shindou-senpai had made a shoot at the goal, one he knew he could easily block, he had failed to do so. Or he fumbled when Kirino gave him an easy pass, or tripped up the ball when dribbling, or failing to pass properly to Kageyama-kun…

The young goalkeeper felt exhausted and confused, drenched in sweat with a fast-paced, beating heart. Perhaps he should go to a doctor, get himself checked up on?; he hadn’t found an adequate illness which conveyed his own symptoms on the internet. He hadn’t a clue what it could be, but, he did know _what_ set it off, or, technically, _who_ set it off.

His best friend, the boy who he had just lied to and exclaimed in his face…

_Tenma Matsukaze._

Every time he looked at him, Shinsuke could feel his heart beat a little faster, whenever he started talking to him, he felt the sweat pour down his forehead, even as an innocent action as touching his shoulder in reassurance, the young boy felt his blood rush….but to places he would rather not think about.

It was shameful and disgusting and Shinsuke hated it, and wanted it to just go away and never bother him again! Tenma was his best friend and if he ever got such as an inkling of what his body was doing _because_ of him, Shinsuke didn’t know how he would ever let it down, how he would ever dealt with the guilt and shame, how they could ever go on as being friends…

Even now as Shinsuke stood with the ball in his hand, he felt his face heat up, his heart skip a beat, an image of Tenma smiling at him in his face, causing the young goalkeeper to moan quietly, the ball falling from his grasp, as his hand gripped his crouch area as blood started to floor in his groin.

A bird tweeted and the young Inazuma goalie, snapped open his eyes, startled at what he was doing, almost getting caught up in the motion his body was going through. Heart-racing, head darting left to right, hoping no-one had seen him, Shinsuke grabbed the soccer ball and decided to get changed, figuring that most of his team had already left.

Getting changed in front of him team felt awkward and uncomfortable for Shinsuke, not knowing what his body would do, especially if he was standing anywhere next to Tenma, getting an eyeful of his groin area and see his-

_No, no, no! Don’t think like that, Shinsuke!_ The small boy stopped, momentarily, shook his head, severalty and continued his route.

But even as he climbed the hill and walked towards the soccer locker rooms, all his mind could think of was…

“Tenma…Tenma…Tenma…”

\--

It took Shinsuke no more than ten minutes to reach the locker room, the goalkeeper careful and cautious to walk at a slower pace, not wanting any of his fellow team mates to be present. When he entered the room, he couldn’t hear the usual chatter and banter that usually coursed through the room. Instead, he didn’t hear a thing, not even the _pitter patter_ of water hitting the shower floor.

“Hello?” Shinsuke called out, thinking it was better to be safe than sorry. He waited and when nobody answered, he continued and walked towards his locker, jumping onto the bench that was situated between itself and the row of lockers. He easily opened his locker and took out his school uniform and bag.

Feeling exhausted and covered in sweat, Shinsuke wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower to be rid of the gunk and grime that covered his body. If only it was that easy to get rid of the ill symptons he felt that raged through his body…

The Inazuma goalkeeper slowly took off his blue headband first, then proceeding to take of his goalkeeper shirt, his sneakers, shoes and shorts were next, which only left his underwear to uncover. Being at the supple age of thirteen, Shinsuke was only at the beginning of the long, and grudging process of puberty. And like any boy going through this life-changing stage, Shinsuke, at times, especially after practice, felt horny, his penis filling with blood and growing to erect within his own underwear. He moaned at the feeling of his erect penis being trapped, wanting it to be free.

Positive that his cheeks were glowing red and thankful that he waited for his team-mates to leave first, Shinsuke gave into his teenage boy urge and took his underwear off in a snap, relishing in the feeling of his erection out in the air. Slowly and tenetively, he gripped his erect 4-inch penis with his right hand, giving out a slight moan at the touch. Standing, he proceeded to move his hand up and down his shaft, going back and forth over his glans, rubbing the soft spot on the head with his index finger as he did so in a rhymethic pattern.

The boy found himself unable to defend himself against the wave of feeling that came crashing down on him, sweeping him away into an ocean of bliss, forgetting himself and all his troubles. All that mattered was this feeling, this building feeling that grew in strength the more his hand moved

Suddenly, standing was not an option, and his body urged him to sit. He sat on the bench beside him, spread out his legs just enough and continued to pump his hand on his erection. He moaned as the pleasure grew around his groin, wanting to use my force. Using his left hand, he placed over his right and assisted in the growing power.

It was stronger than any hissatsu technique Shinsuke could think of, despite what others may think. To min, this was the powerfullest hissatsu technique in the element of “pleasure”.

But even as strong as his hand was on his throbbing penis, his body ached for more. Shinsuke submitted to his body’s whims, and slowly lay down horizontally on the bench Shinsuke took his left hand away from his penis and too his mouth, sucking on his index and middle fingers as he pumped his rock-hard erection.

At once, his mind wondered and an image Tenma entered, his best friend shirtless, taking off his soccer shorts. It was something Shinsuke, ashamedly admitted, he had seen out of the corner of his eye, right here, when he and Tenma where changing for soccer practice. The young boy was at the mercy of his hormones and couldn’t resist the peek to look at him. Thank goodness he had already changed, for Shinsuke, at the time, was hard and throbbing.

Now, with his mind on the image, thinking of Tenma, and his best friend pumping hard into his mouth, Shinsuke found himself almost on the brink.

“T-Tenma…” He mumbled around his fingers.

Suddenly he stopped, despite his body’s protest. He then pumped up his legs, spread them a little, and with his wet, lubricated fingers, slowly snaked around his left leg and touch on his anus. A moan escaped him at the feeling and pushed his fingers slowly and surely into his tight hole. After a few moments, his fingers were fully inside, where he started to push them in and out.

“Oh…Tenma…” Shinsuke moaned, increasing his fingers pumping little by little. He grabbed on to his penis with his right hand and continued to stroke his member, which now leaked with pre-cum on to his stomach.

Faster and faster he pumped his fingers in out, pumped his rock-hard erection, rubbed on the soft spot, moaned out his best friends name as if he was here doing all these perverted thing to Shinsuke himself.

“Tenma….Tenma…!”

He was close, he could feel; all he did was concentrate and all his mind was whirling over and over was “Tenma, Tenma, Tenma!” and all he wanted was to hold on to him, wish, as much as it shamed him, wished oh so much that his best friend was doing this to him.

“Tenma, Tenma, TENMA!” A huge squirt of white liquid erupted from the goalkeeper’s penis-head and landed squarely on his chest, followed by a few more squirts of pleasure that coated around Shinsuke’s stomach. As his orgasm waned, Shinsuke let go of his penis, letting any derbies of cum seep out, panting heavily. Letting out his fingers with a wet “Squelch” sound, Shinsuke laid spent on the benches, unable to move.

_Why…am I doing this..?_ The little goalie thought, despairingly. Because he hated doing this, hated how his body reacted around his best friend, how over the past few days he had raced home just so he could do this (Which Shinsuke found out to be called “masturbation” and was perfectly normal for boys his age to do,).

Shinsuke felt ashamed, giving into this “power” he harboured deep within, a voice telling him to “Do it, just do it,”, and every time, he found himself doing just that; falling beneath its power and crumbling. Slowly, heart-rate back to a regular function, Shinsuke sat up, his own semen trailing down his stomach in the process. He sighed deeply, feeling an uncomfortable pain tighten in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m…sorry, Tenma…” The boy sobbed, his hands coming up to his eyes, not caring about any substance that spread on his face. “I’m…so sorry…”

And so Shinsuke cried, sobbed his heart out as loud as he could, for anyone else could hear his guilt, no-one could hear his trembling voice, no-one could see how pitiful and shameful he was, no-one could hear his heart-break…

\--

But someone could, _had_ , heard the young goalkeeper sob out his heart, had heard his pain and sorrow, heard his heart break into a thousand pieces…

Tenma Matsukaze lay hiding behind one of the row of lockers, concealed and undetected by his best friend, trying his best not to make a peep. The young teen wasn’t sure had had made the right choice coming back, for now he had seen…err….too much, way _too_ much. He could feel his cheeks burn red, like his best friend’s had, and tried all effort not to cry out, to run over and comfort him.

_But, he couldn’t…_

_Not now…_

_Not like this…_

_This was just…just so…difficult._

But Tenma couldn’t help it, couldn’t help but to stand and watch not doing anything to help others, especially when he knew that person needed all the help they could get; no, Tenma wasn’t one to stand back and watch as his friend drowned in pain.

After Tenma had left the school grounds and walked back home, he couldn’t get the look of worry he saw plastered on Shinsuke’s face, saw the fake smile that tried to cover his true feelings. He had stopped walking, clenched his hand into a fist and, with determination, took out his cell and phoned Shinsuke’s cell. After the fifth failed attempt, Tenma text him asking if he was still practicing at the school soccer field.

No response.

Tenma had felt his stomach gurgle with worry and anxiety; Shinsuke was usually very good at replying to phone calls and texts from him.

_Something was defiantly wrong…_

And so, unlike last time, Tenma turned, faced the situation at hand, and ran back towards the school…

Tenma reached the school grounds in record time and headed straight for the soccer pitch. But as Tenma turned a corner around the soccer building and looked down to the pitch below, he found Shinsuke no-where to be seen. Perhaps he had finished practice and was getting changed; maybe that was why he hadn’t replied to any calls and texts? It was worth a shot, Tenma figured.

Upon reaching the soccer locker rooms, he caught his breathe for a second or two, and entered. He was about to proclaim his arrival, but just as he was, he could hear a sound from inside amongst the lockers. Slowly, he walked, the sounding getting louder – maybe it was Shinsuke?

Tenma turned, ready to face his best friend and talk to him; something was bothering, but what? Whatever it was, Tenma was sure he could help Shinsuke and he and his friend could put it right…

But Tenma was wrong; he was not ready, unprepared for what he saw before him…

His best friend, Shinsuke Nishizono, naked, spread out on the benches, hand over his member, stroking, fingers in his hole pumping away in pleasure. And if that wasn’t enough to give Tenma a heart-attack, the name that came out of his best friend’s mouth, shocked him even more so…

“Tenma…”

The boy in question gasped, trying his best to get over the shock of what he was seeing, his brain processing all too slowly for his liking. After a moment or two, he recovered and forced his body to move and hide behind a row of lockers not too far from Shinsuke.

Tenma, although over the initial shock, still lay stunned and unsure of what to think, what to feel, what to do with himself. He just told himself to stay quiet, to not make a sound, as to not alert of his presence, for this would only further embarrass his best friend. All he could was sit and wait and escape at his best optune moment, but in doing so, he had to wait and listen to every moan and groan and every “Tenma…” that escaped through his best friend’s mouth. It was like he was listening, witnessing something he had no right to pry upon, and for that, Tenma felt horrible, trapped and nowhere to go.

Soon, Shinsuke was repeating his name over and over again and Tenma knew that the Inazuma goalkeeper was coming to an end. Finally, after a loud squirting sound, Tenma heard his best friend pant, uncontrollably.

Thinking now was best a time to leave, Tenma readied himself to leave, but then he heard a voice that almost made his heart freeze…

“I’m…sorry, Tenma…” Tenma heard Shinsuke sob, not knowing if Tenma himself had been spotted by his best friend.  “I’m…so sorry…” But then, he heard him sob, turned, ever so slightly around the corner and saw his best friends, naked, hands covering eyes, crying his heart out.

And then was when it hit Tenma all too quickly, like a ton of bricks weighing down, unable to strike. Shinsuke lay helpless to defend and Tenma, rendered utterly useless…

Tenma felt his legs shake, not able to control them, and found himself falling slowly down against the lockers and down to the floor beneath. Holding a hand over his mouth as if not to cry out himself, Tenma lay there stunned, his own heart breaking in pieces, as Shinsuke cried out…

**-TO BE CONTINUED?-**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> So, that’s my first Inazuma Eleven fanfic finished!
> 
> Or is it?
> 
> I have deliberately left it opened, in case I want to continue writing, which I am heavily considering. I will let you fine readers answer that question for me ;)
> 
> Anyway, I had so much fun writing this. I’m still utterly shocked that there isn’t a lot of Shinsuke lemon fanfics out there, because he’s like totally adorable and all. Ahem!  
> This turned out a lot more emotional than I intended there to be, but I think it will make for some great drama and tense, heated moments if this was to be continued. If not, it works out well as a One-Shot too.
> 
> Man, I saw felt for Shinsuke for this, troubled and feeling trapped with his feelings for his best friend and having to please himself as to release and relieve himself as the only output.
> 
> Well, not much to say.
> 
> Please leave a reply if you think I should continue this fanfic!
> 
> If I don’t post another chapter, consider this a “One-Shot”.
> 
> Until next time, guys! :)


End file.
